The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, there are parking systems for the convenience of a driver. The parking systems, such as auto-parking systems and parking assist systems, assist the driver in parking a vehicle by searching for parking spaces. The automatic parking system is a system to automatically control steering, gear shifting, braking, and driving while the vehicle follows a parking trajectory. The automatic parking system first searches for the parking spaces, and carries out the parking upon an input from an operation button manipulated by the driver after the searching for the parking space is finished. The automatic parking system performs a remote function by a remote controller such that a vehicle is put or withdrawn into or from the parking space in an environment, such as a narrow parking space, in which the driver is difficult to get on and off.
Regarding such an automatic parking system, a vehicle searches for parking spaces information. In some cases, the vehicle may not find the parking spaces by one time search. In this case, the vehicle must unnecessarily travel to search for the parking spaces due to the characteristic of the auto parking system.